Compact cases and the like have been in existence for many years. Traditionally, such cases have employed a lid or cover which is pivotally attached by a hinge or an equivalent mechanical mechanism to a base or body of the case in such a manner that the lid can be pivoted relative to the base between a closed position and an open position. The use of a hinge is disadvantageous because it complicates the manufacture and/or assembly of the compact case. Moreover, due to the complexity of molding a hinge, especially if it is miniaturized, high stresses can develop in the plastic, creating the possibility that the body of the hinge might fracture. Such stresses also make the plastic susceptible to chemical attack and swelling, which, if severe enough, could render the hinge inoperable due to jamming.
Typically, the lids of existing compact cases, whether of a hinged variety or a non-hinged variety, are releasably retained in their closed position by a clasp, a catch or an equivalent mechanical mechanism (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,682,534; 4,569,438 and 4,684,017). Magnets have also been employed in place of the more conventional clasps and catches (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,078). The use of such clasps, catches and magnets further complicates the manufacture and assembly of their associated compact cases.